The Shower Fantasy
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Hermione decides to finally take what she wants - Sirius Black. But will she ever get that far? First shot at an interactive story. WARNING: smut
1. Chapter 1

**The Shower Fantasy**

_**Okay, I don't normally do the whole story-introduction thing. But with this story I have an ulterior motive. Read the story and get more information afterwards.**_

As soon as she heard the shower start she knew what was going on. She knew she shouldn't know. And more importantly she knew she shouldn't want to be under that shower head as well. But she did. Desperately.

Very carefully she sneaked up the old, creaking stairs. She tried hard not to make any noise, though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything for the running water. Still she couldn't fight back the urge to sneak. Or peak for that matter.

As she approached the bathroom she suddenly didn't know what she was doing. Or why she was even doing it. It was so wrong. And yet there was no way of denying that she wanted it. Very, very bad. Holding her breath she opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

And there he was. Standing under the cascading water, surrounded by steam. Stark naked and all lathered up. His rather long hair was hanging down his back in loose, wet curls. Quickly she squirmed out of her clothes. With a deep breath she pulled back the shower curtains and stepped in.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed in shock as he realised he was no longer alone. "What in Merlin's fury beard are you doing here?"

Courageously she reached out to him and touched a teasing finger to his hard chest.

"Taking what I want," she said huskily, wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. First he was too surprised to respond, but as she pulled him closer and moved her lips more frantically, he growled into her mouth and pulled her soft body flush against his own and claimed her mouth with his tongue. His hands moved to the small of his back and his prominent erection against her hip.

"I love when you take what you want," he growled in her ear and cupped her butt with big, firm hands. She moaned at that and made Sirius squeeze her hard and grind his erection against her flat stomach. Feeling totally daring she reached down between them and grabbed his erect cock. He pulled her closer and growled again.

"Yeah, I really love it when you take what you want!" he moaned and rested his head against the crook of her neck while she stroked him under the water. His fingers went from her back to her breasts as he started walking till her back hit the wall of the shower. His fingers graced her nipples, tucking and pulling while she continued stroking him. All of a sudden his fingers were replaced by his mouth and his fingers dipped into her core. Closing her eyes she moaned loudly and leaned back against the cold tiles.

"Hermione?" Sirius voice sounded, suddenly from very far away. Blinking she opened her eyes and stared into Sirius' grey eyes. But they weren't were they should be. They were not right in front of her, looking admiringly down on her. They were staring in confusion and horror from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, slightly panic-stricken. "And why oh why are you naked?"

_**So, I don't know if you've figured out what I'm intending to do. I think it would be quite cool if I let you finish this story. This has been an idea of mine for a long time, but I'd never gotten around to do it. But here I am, doing it, finally. So, send me a link with you take on what happens next.**_

_**But please review as well!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Continuation**

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione gasped as she finally realised what was going on. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. "Sirius, I'm so sorry! I was… I was lost in thoughts and didn't hear the water running. I'll just… I'm going now."

Completely bewildered she started backing out of the room, but before she even got her hand on the handle, Sirius called her back.

"You don't have to go, Hermione," he said and turned off the water. He reached out and took a towel which he shyly held in front of his groin as he stepped out. "I was just finishing up. You can have the bathroom."

"Um," Hermione said and looked around all confused. "Er, sure. Thanks."

Timidly, Sirius smiled at her and started gathering his things. Carefully he edged past her, but just as he was about to turn the handle and leave the small bathroom, he hesitated.

"Hermione," he said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you weren't in here for another reason?"

Instantly colour flooded Hermione's cheeks. She looked down to hide her blush, but Sirius wasn't easily fooled. He stepped up to her, took her chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"There was another reason, wasn't there?" he prompted. Hermione tried to avoid his truth wrenching eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "It was just a mistake and it won't happen okay." She pulled away. "Now, if you'll excuse I'm in the need of a shower, thank you."

He didn't move. He didn't turn to leave. Instead he watched her intently. Then he did what she least expected him to do. He shed himself of the clumsily wrapped towel, stepped back under the shower head and turned on the water.

"Er… what are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"I believe I'm giving you what you want," Sirius answered with a devilish grin before he inclined for her to join him with a bob of his head.

Hermione only used three seconds to make up her mind before she unwrapped herself and stepped into the foggy mist and his open arms. She sighed happily at the feel of his naked skin against hers, after so many months of wanting him pressed intimately against her. Before she could completely revel in the glorious feeling of him, he bent down a covered her lips with his own. His kiss was scorching and set a light to her entire body. She trembled from his passion and moaned deeply as his tongue swept sensually over her lips. As soon as her mouth opened he invaded her and took over all her senses until the only thing she could feel was his kiss.

At least not until he fingers graced the sides of her face. His touch was hesitant compared to his kiss, as if he wasn't sure they should be doing this. Like he felt he was taking advantage of her. But Hermione wasn't going to let him feel guilty. His fingers slowly went lower and when they touched her collarbone she moaned and pressed herself closer to him, urging him on in his exploration of her body. Right away his fingers grew more confident, but now his touch was teasing on their journey. They made their way from her collarbone to the top of her breasts. There they lingered for a little while before he circled the entire breast with a single finger, not at all giving her what she needed, only spurring on her desire. She groaned impatiently into his mouth but he just laughed in reply before repeating the teasing motion again and again. When she could take any more she drew away from their kiss, grabbed his hands and placed them square on her breasts.

"Don't tease, Sirius," she growled at him. He gave her breasts a squeeze and she sighed contently.

"But I like teasing," he whispered and pouted playfully, before removing his hands from her heaving breasts and lightly moved his fingers down her stomach and back up her sides.

"I can see that you do," she moaned. Then she got a wonderful, devious idea. She took he hands and removed them from her body, making them hang pointlessly down his sides. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson."

She winked at him, feeling braver and more sensual than ever before, and then let her small, curious fingers run from the tips of his fingers all the way to his broad, strong shoulders, tracing every single tattoo she could find. Lightly, like the touch of a butterfly's wings, she continued her exploration of his countless tattoos over his hard chest and stomach. When she reached his lower abdomen she sat down on her knees in front of him. He growled deep in his throat at the sight of her face in front of where he needed her attention the most. But she just smiled tauntingly at him, completely avoided his prominent erection and instead let her fingers wander from his toes over his calves and thighs while she slowly stood up again. When she reached his hips she let her fingers disappear behind him and run from his bum over his back and shoulder blades before settling on his shoulders. By now Sirius was panting and shaking almost violently from unreleased pleasure. The look in his eyes what that of a man starved and without any warning at all his mouth attacked hers, pressing her back firmly against the wet, cold tiles behind her.

"Okay, I get your point," he growled against the hollow of her neck. "No more teasing."

With those words he dipped two fingers into her wet, waiting core and started pumping in and out furiously. She moaned loudly from the sudden pleasure, but somehow it still wasn't enough for her. It wasn't enough of _him_. She wanted more.

She hitched a leg around his hip and Sirius instantly caught on. His fingers slipped out of her and he grabbed her other leg to lift her up. His erection was now pressed firmly against her wetness and she wriggled to get him to sate her completely. And as it was there was nothing Sirius wanted to do more, so he complied instantly, driving himself all the way into her.

"Merlin, Sirius!" she moaned and dug her nails into his back at the sheer pleasure of him finally inside of her.

"Dear Merlin in heaven, this is it," Sirius breathed huskily in her ear as he started moving in and out of her heat. "Really, why haven't we done this sooner?"

Always the logical, sensible witch, Hermione couldn't refrain from saying, "Because you've never noticed me until now."

"Not true," he said honestly and pulled back a little to watch her. Her eyes were slightly hooded from pleasure but also filled with questions. Well, that was nothing new, only she had never looked to him for answers before.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was been noticing you parading around here for the last three months. You've turned me on so many times, but I didn't do anything about because I never figured you'd let me."

"You could have tried."

Sirius grinned wolfishly and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Does it even matter?" he asked, revelling in the wonderful, sexy noises coming from her puffy lips.

"Not at all," she moaned back and racked her nails over his shoulders as his reached between them to rub her clit in time to his thrusts. "Oh, Sirius!"

"The one and only," he growled. "And the only one getting into your pants if I have my way."

"You can have you way," Hermione breathed as she felt her climax approach. "I don't want anyone else in your pants.

Those words sent Sirius over the edge. He spilled inside of her, and with one last thrust and a pinch of her clit Hermione joined him in his bliss.

Sirius felt that his legs couldn't carry him and much less her, so he sat down on the wet tiles with her in his lips, his penis still inside her. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath when Hermione let her hand gently caress his cheek. He smiled from the subtle, caring gesture.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he asked breathlessly. "Just not as young as I used to be." He looked at her with apologising eyes. "Can you live with that?"

She smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead before answering, "If you only want to live with me, I can live with everything you are and everything you do."

He returned her smile and pulled her face down to his for a sweet, gentle kiss. And like that, their relationship started. With a shower fantasy.

**_Finally, my own ending to this story. Tell me what you think, and don't forget to read LoveHGSS's take on the ending - .net/s/5792778/1/Shower_Reality_**


End file.
